The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for the turning on and off of a signal in optical or optronic or opto-electronic devices, which comprise a lens or magnifying optics, an eyepiece having an eye rest, as well as a current supply which can be turned on and off by the simple application of a user's function.
A similar device is known, for example, from German Utility Model No. DBGM610529 in which the current supply of an infrared sighting device secured on a head band can be turned on by hand and, by the simple removal thereof from the head, it can be turned off again. This device has a disadvantage in that the switch itself is placed in an anthropotechnically undesirable place and, in addition, for the turning-on process, a hand operation is required, so that the hand for that instant will not be available for other operating functions. This can be considered a substantial disadvantage, especially in connection with defense-oriented technical devices, in which several measures are frequently and simultaneously necessary, such as observation and/or targeting as well as shooting preparation. Similar disadvantages are associated also with the infrared sighting device disclosed in German Utility Model No. DBGM1901557. The switch of this apparatus is constructed in such a manner that it is kept in a turned-off position through a spring action when the infrared device is not in use.
There also is known a further category of optical or opto-electronic devices, in which two operating functions are available: in one of the operating functions, i.e., the READY function, only those functional parts of the apparatus are supplied with current which require a longer start-up time. Thus, they must be kept in operation, available for quick action. In this category one may include, for example, the cooling arrangements and tube pre-heating arrangements. In the other operating function of such devices, i.e., the IN function, the entire apparatus becomes supplied by current. Only then will an apparatus of this type become operational. Both operating functions are usually set by means of a combined switch which can be alternately moved from the READY to the IN position. Notwithstanding the above-mentioned disadvantages associated with one hand being occupied in performing operational functions, there is the additional danger that in the event that the operator forgets to return the switch to the READY position, it may lead to draining the battery.